Broken Hearts
by Zorian
Summary: Drakken and Shego learn that at times all good things must come to an end. Their team is no more. Drakken returns from his two year absence and everything has changed. They come face to face once again with hearts still yearning. Drakken/Shego


**AN:** I'll tell you here and now that this is a totally different outlook on our favorite Villains on the series. It takes place after the Graduation episode. There will be OOCness, a relatively new Drakken. Don't worry no OC's will play a significant role.

Main: Drakken/Shego, and some Kim/Ron

This is the general structure of the story, keep in mind I might add more in some of the years to expand the story for you readers. This is really just how it looks like for the time-line in my mind. Just 5 yrs.

Ch. 1(3 yrs. Later From Graduation/2yrs. Later from the Departure)

Ch. 2(1yr. Later From Graduation/Present for Departure)

Ch. 3(3 yrs. Later From Graduation/2yrs. Later from the Departure)

Ch. 4(4yrs. Later From Graduation/3yrs. Later from the Departure)

Ch. 5(5yrs. Later From Graduation/4yrs. Later from the Departure)

Ch. 6(6yrs later from Graduation/4yrs. 11 months later from Departure) Final

The ending will be something you won't expect. I hope to deliver it soon. Now on to the story.

Broken Hearts

By: Zorian

Chapter 1: Changes

_(3 yrs. Later from Graduation/2yrs. Later from the Departure)_

A silhouetted figure sat solemnly in his chair, a seat isolated and away from any objects and essentials. The room itself was bare and dark. No windows and doors could be seen in the vicinity. It was an enclosed area. The only exit being a narrow staircase leading up into the other level, the only source of freedom for the figure.

Yet the man remained unmoving unfazed against the haunting and gloomy lonely place. He remained calm and collected, apathetic to his situation. Nevertheless the place had an eerie silence hanging in the air; no other voids were around the man. He was alone just a chair and a man with a burning flame flickering in the vicinity keeping him warm.

The man's salvation. His very own haven.

His visage was hidden partly from a large blanket wrapped loosely on his frame. Only a flicker from the flame could you be able to discern the figure on the seat. His eyes for a time were looking intently at the embers from the fireplace. His raven colored eyes glinted against the fire. His scar almost enhanced with every passing second. He held his gaze firmly.

Moments passed. Until, the silence was broken by a scuttle beside him. He turned to the direction abruptly finding a rat scurry and then disappear into the darkness. He gazed at the same area for a time, searching. Until he pulled his wandering gaze away by dropping his head lightly on one hand covering his eyes. He rested his head there for a moment. The void breathed lightly seemingly trying to find sleep. But slumber not claiming him.

The figure was hunched rigid trying to remain impassive. But he was shook out of his reverie when his other hand fell from his lap and out of the confines of his coat. In that split second a gold glint shimmered brightly.

The figure attentively pulled his eyes away from his hands and stared at the gold medal dangling from his finger tips. He reached and clasped the object with both hands and brought it in front of him. A circular golden medal was held tightly in this man's hand. For a brief moment he smiled slightly. He read the inscription.

_The U.N. is indebted to you. Dr. Drakken_

He dangled the medal in front of his face letting it rotate. He kept reading the repeated word. _Hero._ It spun faster until he stopped it abruptly. In small letterings engraved at the bottom he read. **_My Hero_**_**...Don't Let it go to your head….S.G**._ For a brief second a young woman's visage appeared on the medal, with dark black wavy hair and haunting green eyes. His breath halted in that very moment.

He leaned back on his seat heavily freeing his confined hair from the bind letting his long hair cascade around him. The man breathed out an exasperated sigh. He dropped the medal letting it roll away from him and spinning close to the fireplace until it rattled and remained motionless afterwards. The gold still reflected.

"I'd recommend getting it now before it burns." The figure assessed revealing himself from the shadows. "….Drakken" The shadowed figure walked silently down the staircase his feet barely heard in the enclosed vicinity, the only sound of his descent being the creaking echoes of the old wood.

"Two years," the blue skinned man breathed out tiredly. "Has it really been two years?"

"No," the figure answered smirking "Actually it's only been three days."

Drakken ran his hand through his hair trying to put a stray strand behind his ear. He crumpled the blanket on top of him. "I don't mean that," he looked at the figure with a disgruntled expression. "I mean...leaving...everything."

"Ah," silhouetted figure made his trek towards the fireplace and turned his back towards Drakken, the large frame staring into the crackling embers. "You tell me."

The blue skinned man left his gaze on the figure in front of him. He slowly raised himself from his position. His head bowed allowing the long wavy hair to cascade around his visage shadowing over his eyes. The blue skinned man gripped the cloth tightly in his hands. Until, he turned quickly with eyes blazing and threw the blanket into the fireplace. The cloth quickly caught on fire giving the flame even more incentive to burn.

He grabbed the seat he was on and gripped it tightly. "Two years," he looked above him as though asking the heavens itself for help or guidance. The shadows dancing mockingly in his peripheral vision answered him. "I've been away for two years on this so called soul searching trip…..to forget……." His intake of breathe halted for a second. "…..Everything"

"But instead I find myself thinking about someone from my past even more." Drakken let a heavy sigh escape him. "And it has to be someone that I cannot have. Never can...It's...irritating."

The companion remained quiet for a moment, contemplating his next choice of words carefully. The large silhouetted figure turned his gaze from the fire and reached down for the medal. "Empty words again Drakken. Trying to elude yourself," the man turned slightly his gaze firm. "You were only running away, always, running…..from _her_."

The raven haired man stood unmoving trying to take in the words of this individual. He let out a bated breathe. "I have my reasons," Drakken said lowering his head further. "I had to make it official…I had to make it final…that we were not a team anymore." Drakken smirked. "If we were even a team to begin with."

"Well you won't be finding any pity here," the man said. He stood straight up and pulled the object close to his face discerning the medal. "We gave you Sanctuary. We are not equipped to deal with your emotional issues. You must find and solve that on your own."

And uncanny smirk rose on the Dr.'s lips. "Well you guys did enough for me as it is. Giving me this room."

"I don't know if I should be grateful for the compliment or offended," The man spinning the medal in a circular motion. "You could have had a warmer room, but instead you chose this gloomy place. For days I may add."

"I wanted peace of mind," he replied. He folded his arms across his broad chest. His coat stretching from the newly formed muscles he had earned from the pass two years in solitude "I needed to be alone."

A companionable silence filled the air.

"A Vagabond's way," the figure added softly and faced Drakken. "I thought I'd never see the day when that happened." The silhouetted figure smiled weakly.

"Neither did I," he remained the way he was with arms still folded, with his eyes looking in the flame. "If I had continued my path to villainy I would probably still have Shego by my side. For how long I may never know. But there needed to be change. She wasn't happy being my sidekick. She needed something better and more fulfilling. I was holding her back…and she chose it for herself to leave after all."

"Again with lies. Why do you keep lying to yourself Drakken you pushed her away. You gave her up." Tension began to grow in the air. "_You_ could have made her happy. You were capable of achieving that my friend."

"Yet again I have my reasons," the Dr. replied coldly.

"I'm still surprised that you gave up world domination so simply. You could have easily achieved it if you really had wanted to."

"It was a fool's dreams remember," he weakly replied. "It was my selfish desires to fail and have everything remain the same. I didn't want anything to change." Drakken walked towards the fireplace. He leaned on the concrete watching the man dangle his medal in his hands.

"I don't need to tell you the reasons why I gave up being a villain and why I became the person who I am today who makes the weapons and gadgets for the fools who destroy each other. I am what I am now. Nothing matters anymore."

"I see," the flame in the room began to die down. "Is that really true?"

The Dr. grew quiet from the man's question.

"I just want to live happily," Drakken interjected quickly, he put a strand of his hair away from his face, behind his ear. "My legacy is set by creating this business. I'm happy with that. All I've ever wanted was recognition. And I will obtain that."

"Really?"

The darkness in the Dr.'s eyes didn't compare to the encompassing shadows of the room. His eyes were menacing.

"I'll be heading home soon." Dr. Drakken abruptly cut off the mounting tension. "It's about time that I establish connections in the United States. I achieved it already overseas. It's time I go home now."

"Ah," the shadowed figure reached out with one hand trying to pass the medal to the blue skinned man. "Our leader was wondering when you were going to leave."

"I wasn't very welcomed was I," the blue skinned man added with dry humor in his tone.

"You got that right all of sudden coming in the middle of night without warning mind you and asked for Sanctuary. We were surprised to say the least."

"Luke, Thank you," the Dr. replied solemnly cutting off the other man in the room. "I really needed this place to clear my head, and my troubles before I headed back….home." The figure identified as Luke gave a sympathetic smile.

"Where is home…Drakken?"

"Wherever I make it," the blue skinned man took the medallion in his hand and rubbed it with his thumb absentmindedly. "All my lairs were destroyed courtesy by yours truly. I have to find a new home."

"And where do you think you will make it."

The blue skinned remained silent for a time. He looked at the medallion and gripped it tightly in his hands. He grabbed the leather cord and pulled it over his head and let it rest on his chest. "I will tell you this." The fire reflected off the clean gold medal. It illuminated the other man in the room's feature. Drakken looked up from his medallion and addressed the man once again. "Once I establish some semblance in the U.S. I will buy a whole island away from any cities and build my home there."

"Drakken you do know that if some of those villains that want to steal your arsenal of newly developed technology find your location you may have to fight." The man squatted turning away from the blue skinned man. He was before the fire trying to rekindle the withering flame. "You do know that right?"

"Yes, I have my security systems already planned out," Drakken grabbed the medal on his chest and tucked it under his shirt. "I'm no idiot."

The figure chuckled in response, "That notion never crossed my mind."

Silence once again filled the room the soft breathing of both men and the crackling dying embers of the flame were the only sound heard in the vicinity. Both of these men lost in their own thoughts.

Abruptly the companionable silence was broken.

Drakken stood up straight. Walking casually he began his trek away from the fireplace heading in direction for the exit. The shadow's beginning to overtake Drakken, leaving the man known as Luke to his own thoughts. Luke shook himself from the flames hypnotic trance and turned quickly to the direction Drakken headed. The man called to him, "Where are you going at this time of night?"

"To get things ready before I leave," Drakken simply said. The blue skinned man reached the staircase and stood before it. He stopped for a split second as though contemplating his decision. But only for a moment he was detained until he shook himself out of his sudden relapse and began to ascend to his destination.

"Drakken," the man called from the fireplace. The large man began to raise himself from his squatting position and stood straight up his towering figure covering the flames. Drakken turned his head in response. They both stared at one another in darkness not being able to see each other's facial expression. Luke continued on. "I have news of Shego."

Drakken turned his neck to the side to look intensely at the figure below him. The shadows danced from the luminescent light behind the towering figure. Yet you could still discern his outline as clear as day. Drakken remained quiet through the exchange between them, Drakken's jaw line clenched in response.

The man continued, "She's making quite a name for herself as of late," the man folded his arms in front his chest. "Yet she still wonders."

The Dr.'s hand clenched.

"If you are alive," Luke heard the droplets of liquid hitting the wood in a loud cacophonic toll. Luke looked closer seeing the driblets of the blue skinned man's blood fall on to the wood. "My spies hear her mention you a few times. She is still trying to find your whereabouts. She wants to see for herself if you truly have died."

Luke let the sentence hang in the air. Yet the once renowned villain didn't say a word in reply through the small exchange. Luke changed the subject concerning Drakken.

"A man is supplying her with all the knowledge, allies, lackeys, and artillery she needs," he continued on. "I hear or rather I should say rumors that this new man is her boss as well as her lo…"

Drakken interjected forcibly, "Is she happy," the blue skinned man turned and locked gazes with Luke's own. Luke could see the void of darkness in Drakken's eyes. Frightening enough that the large man had to regain his bearings before he continued.

"What I've seen and heard in the reports," Luke took his gaze away from Drakken staring at the steps leading to the upper levels of the small room. "I wouldn't put it pass it."

Drakken turned about face in the direction leading out of the vicinity completely quiet from the news he received from Luke about his former sidekick. A small sad smile arose on his lips, "That is all that I wanted to hear."

Drakken continued his trek up the staircase and stood before the door. "She is not of my concern anymore." The figure below shook his head sadly in response. He quickly turned his head back at the spot Drakken was before moments ago. He only caught a glimpse of Drakken's cloak when he opened and closed the door behind him. The sound reverberated across the room.

The figure let out a tired sigh in the end.

-ooOoo-

**AN:** Well this is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be what you guys have been waiting for. Why Drakken and Shego departed from one another. Anyways, when I'll update this I don't really know. I have a lot on my plate as it is. I have a short novel to write. Plus, add to the list that I'll be posting my Naruto fic soon.

Please leave me your thoughts, criticisms, ideas, and suggestions. Review Please.


End file.
